The stars watched us
by carolinathealmost
Summary: Damon and Elena having sex.


Damon had just got back from Italy; He had gone there to take care of some family business.

* * *

There was a beautiful, old tree in the Gilbert's yard. No one seemed to remember its name but one would always say it was the most beautiful tree in Mystic Falls. Damon Salvatore loved that tree, not because of its beauty or age, but for its branches; He would climb up and be right in front of Elena's bedroom's window.

Her bed faced the window so she could see the sky at night and fall asleep with the stars watching over her. Sometimes the stars would get quite a show of passion. Those times were when Damon would spend the night. Elena didn't get much sleep when she was with him but somehow it seemed to her that those nights were the nights when she would feel like she had rested enough and was ready for the day.

Damon was in the yard, ready to climb up the tree and see his princess. He could hear her breathing calmly, she was sleeping. He knew she wouldn't mind him waking her up. In fact, he was convinced that she would like nothing better. The sun hadn't risen yet and they would be watched by the stars again, just like she liked it. He was up in the tree now and could see her perfectly in the dark.

Elena's legs were each in a different side of the bed. She was lying in her stomach, open mouthed. Her blanket wasn't covering much of her; Damon could see her panties and almost felt sorry for them. They were to be ripped. He opened her window and got into her room rather easily. Her room smelled of her and she smelled like heaven.

He went to her and said her name. His voice never failed in waking her up. She was alert and smiling; he could hear her heart beating faster now. She pulled him closer to kiss him, only stopping to say his name. Then she suddenly realized that her mouth couldn't be tasting as good as his and stopped.

'' What's wrong, love? '' He asked.

''Nothing is wrong. Wait here, I'll be right back'' She kissed him softly and went to her bathroom. He kept listening.

Elena brushed her teeth and her hair, she took off everything she was wearing and put a red robe on. She left the bathroom and went to her closet, found her favorite shoes and put them on. Black high heels. Damon would love them, she thought. She went back to her room, walking slowly. His face showed her how much he had loved it. She was stunning. She was incredibly beautiful and he needed her much closer. She walked up to him and placed her left leg in the bed. In that position, she opened the robe slowly. Before the robe touched the floor, Damon's mouth was on her breasts. Then Damon's mouth was everywhere.

To him, she smelled, tasted and looked like heaven. She was so heavenly good! He had missed her so much. In vampire speed, Elena was under Damon; He was all over her, just like she wanted. Damon held her left leg high and kissed it up and down. Elena was moaning loudly, begging him to kiss her in the right place. He knew it and he wanted to kiss her just as badly. He did kiss her.

Elena was in another reality, _it can't get better than this_, she thought. She was wrong. Damon's mouth went up to her breasts but all she felt was his hard penis in her groin and then inside of her. Her feet were up in her head and yet she wanted him more deeply inside of her. She knew she'd probably die since his penis was so big but she wanted it anyway. Sensing what she wanted, Damon put every inch of him inside of her and started moving faster and harder. Elena couldn't help but scream with pleasure.

"Damon! Damon! Da-mon!" She'd scream his name and moan and scream and beg him "Faster! Harder!"

He was amazing in bed. He was a sex god! All of him was pure pleasure and she loved him ardently. Her love made him even more delicious.

Damon let go of her legs and rolled in vampire speed. She was on top of him now. He worked his thumb on her clitoris and she moaned even louder. He could feel she was about to come and he didn't stop. He sat and moved faster under her. He kissed her mouth as she came.

''Daaaaaaaamonnn'' She moaned in his lips. She moved her hips violently with pleasure and Damon came, too. He said her name and tilted his head back. His fangs had come out and she pulled her hair away from her neck. She wanted him to bite. He bit her and it was another orgasm. Their minds were connected now, they could feel how much they had missed and loved each other.

"I love you, too" He whispered.  
"I know".

Elena rested her head in his chest. From where he was, he could listen to her heart beat slowing down. She was looking at the stars, feeling completely satisfied and so were the stars, for the show they had just watched.


End file.
